


Your feet will bring you to where your heart is

by lilgrump



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgrump/pseuds/lilgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Archie make it in time to Cook's L.A. concert and the S7 reunion? What happens if he doesn't? And what happens if he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your feet will bring you to where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

> This marks my debut as a Cookleta fic writer, so I would appreciate any feedback you might have. Thank you, rajkumari905, for the beta ♥

David Archuleta keeps his phone on silent mode during his lunch with Benton; he thinks that anything else would be rude. So, by the time lunch is over and he gets back to his car, he has like five missed calls and three new text messages. Two of the missed calls are from Cook, which makes David smile softly to himself, although a part of him worries a little bit. Why would Cook try to call him _twice_ within such a short period of time?

Despite being curious and slightly worried, he forces himself to drive back home. He doesn't particularly feel like making phone calls while sitting in his car where everyone can see him. So he drives home and pokes his head into the kitchen to tell his mama that he's home and will be in his room. "I need to make some phone calls," he says, and then disappears upstairs.

His room looks exactly like it did before the whole _Idol_ adventure began. Except, now, he has the _American Idols LIVE! Tour 2008_ poster hanging on his wall as a reminder of a crazy but wonderful time. All of his fellow Top 10 Idols have signed it specially for him, and he smiles softly at the sight of it as he settles down on his bed.

Cook is the first one he calls, but he only gets Cook's voice mail. He decides to try again later, and then moves onto the next missed call, which is from Carly. Now, David really starts to worry. Luckily, Carly actually answers her phone, and then promptly tells him, "Archie, get your cute little butt off to L.A."

"Why? Did something happen?" David responds, flapping his free hand in silent panic.

Carly chuckles, as if she just _knows_ that he is flailing, and tells him, "Sort of. We're having a reunion at Dave's concert tonight. Everyone's going, pretty much; Johns, Brooke, Castro, Ramie, Sy, and me. But it won't be the same without you, luv."

"But... I'm back in Utah," David says, and his voice is totally not whiny _at all_ , because his heart is _not_ about to break at the thought of missing this, missing another opportunity to see Cook, and everyone else. Oh, and why are his eyes watering all of a sudden? This is not the Midwest with all its plants and stuff that always trigger his allergies, but it totally has to be his allergies acting up anyway. It _has_ to be, because David is not crying or anything.

"If you're not busy, do you think you might be able to catch a flight out here?" Carly asks, her voice breaking through David's thoughts. "Seriously, luv, we would all love to see you again. Dave keeps asking if we know where you are, and I know he's tried to call you as well."

"Oh. Yeah, I saw that," David says, trying to ignore that his voice is sort of shaking. "I tried to call him back but he didn't answer." A heavy feeling of despair is quickly settling itself around David's heart cavity, and he does _not_ like this at all.

"I think he's doing soundcheck right now," Carly explains, and David nods before realising that she can't see him.

Instead, David lets out a little sigh of helplessness. "Well, I don't think I'll be able to make it. I mean, I _do_ have some days off and... yeah. But... I'll talk to my mum, I guess."

"All right, luv. You call me if you can make it, okay? The show starts at eight, and it's at the-" David can hear Carly asking someone about the name of the venue, and he quickly realises that Carly is asking Brooke. The need to see everyone again tenfolds at the mere thought of his _Idol_ mums hanging out. "Okay, the venue is called the Fonda Theatre," Carly adds. "Hurry up now, McNugget; we want you to be able to make it."

David can't help but smile weakly at the silly nickname. "Okay, I will. Thanks, Carly."

They end the phone call and David practically stumbles back downstairs to talk to his mama. While he doesn't think he will be able to make it to L.A. in time, he still wants to give it a shot. Mostly because he doesn't want to find out if it's physically possible to bawl your eyes out. Because he's quite sure he'll give that a try if he misses this reunion, if he misses the chance to see Cook _again_. Cook who makes his heart beat faster and his knees go weak. It's such a cliché, but David doesn't care.

He can't help it, though, as his minds starts chanting, " _You won't make it, you won't make it, you won't make it_..."

\------

All day, David Cook has been hoping to see Archie show up with the other Idols for his L.A. concert. He has tried calling the young man, but without success. Luckily, Carly got a hold of him earlier and reported back that Archie was back home in Utah, but that he would see what he could do. From that moment, David decided not to get his hopes up. Odds were that Archie wouldn't make it in time, or that he maybe couldn't go because of other obligations.

By the time the other _Idol_ alumni show up backstage just before the concert, there's still no sign of Archie. It's great to see everyone else, though; of course it is. He hasn't seen his fellow Idols in such a long time, so they all exchange hugs and Cook threatens to invite all of them onstage for a performance of "Please Don't Stop the Music". They all know that Cook is serious about his so-called threats, too. He wouldn't miss the opportunity for the world.

Despite the smiles and laughs, there's a feeling of something bittersweet hanging over them while they're all quickly catching up on each other's lives. David is pretty fucking sure that they're all missing an important ingredient called Archie. His brilliant smile and awkward giggling would have added something to the atmosphere that no one else can replace. It's breaking David's heart a little that Archie is missing out on this, and that they're all missing out on the pleasure of his company.

Later, when David takes the stage with his band, it is with the knowledge that a very important part of the puzzle is missing. David is _so damn grateful_ to be able to drown in the music and the crowd and the energy at the Fonda; it saves him from thinking too much about the young man with the beautiful eyes, the soft, jet black hair, and the awkward giggling that always make David's heart clench in the most inappropriate way. During "Declaration", he does slip a bit, though, and actually tears up for a moment as the realisation of _how fucking much_ he misses Archie just kind of smacks him right in the face. The feeling of raw _longing_ is so palpable that he feels like he can just reach out to grab it.

A song later, he has managed to collect himself and grins as he tells the audience, "So, we've got a whole bunch of my friends here tonight. You might've heard of this show called _American Idol_ that we were all on together." The audience roars and David chuckles as he continues, "So after the show, we all went on this little tour and did some concerts and, every night, we would end with this group performance. So, guys..." He looks in the general direction of where he knows his fellow Idols are watching and, soon, they are all making their way onstage.

That's when David stops and just _stares_ , because _right there_ among his _Idol_ friends is a very familiar mop of jet black hair.

David can't help himself and rushes right over to Archie as he makes his way onstage. "Arch! You made it!" he exclaims, all smiles and suddenly flushed cheeks. His heartbeat is speeding up as well, but he just pulls Archie in for a hug anyway. "I'm _so glad_ you're here," he whispers, trying not to tear up again, before pulling back, and then pulling Archie with him back to the centre of the stage. The audience is deafening by now, but all David is able to focus on is Archie's warm hand in his own sweaty one.

The band kicks in, then, and they all sing, laugh, and dance their way through the song that now defines the summer of 2008 for all of them. To David's amusement, Archie is even singing the word "naughty" this time, something he hadn't done a year ago. David isn't terribly surprised, though; Archie has matured a lot since the _Idol_ tour.

And, suddenly, David is hit with a flashback of their trip to the Philippines. Archie, all smiles and giggles, but a lot more self-confident and _grown up_ , as they took on the Filipino press and fans together, before sharing a stage under the Manila night sky. Another mental image of Archie with mango juice glistening on his full lips as they hung out at the after party of their concert hits David right between the eyes. He has to force himself back to reality before anyone realises that he is daydreaming his way through the performance.

David's heart speeds up even more once the song nears the moment when he would usually step onto the catwalk with Archie, back when they were still on the _Idol_ tour. He is beginning to worry that he might have a heart attack in the middle of everything, but he keeps going. Archie turns to smile at him, then, and David can't help but smile back.

Then it happens. Archie steps closer and, before David knows what is going on, Archie is hugging him, tightly, and he doesn't let go. Somewhat shocked, David immediately hugs him back, and the hug ends up being the longest and probably most intimate one they've ever shared. David knows he is shivering as he holds Archie close, just breathing him in. When they finally pull back, they're both flushed, and Johns is making all sorts of suggestive faces at them. David cracks up, simply because he needs to release some of the pent up energy in his body, and Archie is flapping his arms awkwardly next to him before running off to hide next to Brooke.

After the concert, David is high as a kite on the adrenaline rushing through him. He tries his best to take his time hugging his band members and all the Idols, but then his patience runs out and he grabs Archie's hand. "Excuse us. We'll be back, later," he says before pulling Archie with him back to his empty dressing room.

Archie makes a surprised noise and says, "Cook?" But he lets Cook drag him off anyway.

Once inside the dressing room, David just stares at Archie, and Archie stares right back, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips in a familiar nervous gesture. David _knows_ that he should explain himself, let Archie know what is going on, but he can't. The words are stuck in his throat, and he can't really make sense of his own thoughts anyway. All he knows is that he wants Archie so badly, and probably always has. His feelings for the young man have grown since the trip to the Philippines, but they have most likely always been there, smouldering under the surface, just waiting for something to ignite them. And, right now, David definitely feels the burning flames of desire, _and something more_ , eating away at the last _tiny_ thread of his resistance.

_His eyes have specks of gold in them_ , David finds himself thinking randomly, and a rush of _want_ and _need_ runs through his body.

"Have you ever been kissed?" he finds himself asking, then, and Archie's eyes widen as he shakes his head. "Well, you will be, now," David continues. "Because... I-I have to..." That is when he slowly backs Archie up against the wall and gently cups his face with his hands. He knows he should stop but he just _can't_.

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before David speaks again. "Stop me, Arch. Oh, god, stop me..." he whispers.

Archie looks up at him with wide eyes, but then he shakes his head a little bit. "I... I won't. I want you to..." And that is all the encouragement David needs.

In an instant, their lips meet, and it is sort of awkward but perfect at the same time. Archie doesn't really know what to do, at first, but then he seems to just give in and lets David guide him along. Archie's lips are _so fucking soft_ as David gently massages them with his own, and his entire body is tingling with the intense feeling. Archie's hands slowly come up to grab the front of David's shirt, just as David pulls back to breathe properly. It doesn't take long before Archie is pulling him back in, though, and then they're kissing again. More desperately, more passionately, this time. And David can't help it as he slips his tongue into Archie's willing mouth where it is met by Archie's clumsy but eager one.

Archie lets out a surprised gasp at the contact, and David groans into Archie's _hot, wet_ mouth. Their tongues begin an erotic dance that starts out fairly awkwardly but, soon, seems much more fluid, natural and, most of all, arousing.

David has to force himself to pull back a bit before he does something that neither of them is ready for. " _Arch_ ," he whispers. " _Fuck_... Promise me one thing; don't let us go this long without seeing each other again. Otherwise, I might... Next time, you probably won't be a virgin anymore, once I'm done with you." He can't believe he is saying this to Archie, but he doesn't really seem to be in any control of himself right now.

But sweet, wonderful, _amazing_ Archie just giggles awkwardly and smiles softly at him, his full lips slightly swollen from the kissing. "That... that would be okay," he whispers back.

David knows his eyes are wide as he stares at Archie. Then he starts chuckling and wraps his arms around the younger man, hugging him tightly. "Be careful what you wish for," he whispers, but Archie just keeps smiling, and then pulls him in for another kiss. The kiss is perfect in its imperfection.

They keep going at it for a while; hands shy on each other's bodies while their mouths slowly gain confidence.

" _Arch_?" David gasps, then, between two kisses.

Archie doesn't seem particularly interested in stopping the kissing to talk, but he manages a " _Yes_?" anyway, which sounds more like a moan than anything. The sound of it does strange but wonderful things to David's stomach and, well, to the rest of his body.

David grins a bit against Archie's lips, reminding himself of what he was going to say. "I haven't heard you say 'gosh' at all today. Are you sure you're okay?"

Pulling back enough to roll his eyes at David, Archie sighs. " _Cook_ , just... just shut up and kiss me again," he says.

But David doesn't give up that easily. "Hey, Arch, if you were a pirate movie, you'd be rated _arrr_..." he growls softly into Archie's ear, nibbling at his earlobe and making Archie squirm in his arms and let out a helpless little giggle.

"Oh my gosh, you're so corny," Archie says, and David smiles widely enough to make his cheeks hurt. Finally, David pulls Archie back in for another kiss.

And, just like that, all is right with the world.

 

_The End_


End file.
